digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Manual of Style
General In most situations, the dub version of a name or event takes precedence. However, this does not mean that the original Japanese version should be ignored; on the contrary, it should be noted immediately after the dub version. The name of a fiction, such as Digimon Tamers, should always be italicized. Any list involving multiple sets of the fiction should be ordered by anime, then manga, then games, as such: *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Digimon X-Evolution'' *''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' *''Digimon Chronicle'' *''Digimon D-Cyber'' *''Digimon Next'' *''Tamer'' series *''Digimon World'' series *''Rumble Arena''/''Battle Spirit'' series *''Digimon RPG'' *''Digimon Racing'' *Digivices *Virtual Pets Information from the cards should be integrated into the article - the profile quote should be part of the main profile, the attack list should be part of the attack list, and the group info and card numbers should be part of the infobox. Digivolution requirements should largely be ignored, excluding special circumstances which will be covered below. Cards should be ordered as such, where applicable: *Digimon Trading Card Game/Taco Bell metal cards *Digi-Battle Card Game *D-Tector Card Game *Digimon Collectible Card Game *Hyper Coliseum *Alpha Evolve *Battle Terminal Article names Digimon In order to differentiate between a Digimon as a species, and a Digimon as a character, a general format for article naming should be followed: :Crowmon for the species. and :Falcomon (Data Squad) for the character. For a character, the form it is most commonly in should be used for the base article, and the other forms (in this case, Peckmon (Data Squad), Crowmon (Data Squad), etc.) should be made into redirects pointing to the correct section on the base page. By differentiating it as such, it is also easier to add new character Digimon of the same species as previous characters, without having to correct a large number of links. Humans Simply to be professional, human characters should be listed under their full names, with their common name given as a nickname. For example, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. Other forms of the name, such as the original Japanese (Takeru Takaishi) or the nickname by itself (T.K.) should be made into redirects pointing to the character's page. Infoboxes Digimon As nearly all Digimon articles use the Digimon infobox, they should have a standardized method of displaying information about the Digimon. If a parameter is not used for a specific Digimon, simply do not add it. *'Name': The Digimon's dub name. If not available, then the most common romanized name. If the Digimon has more than one dub name, then the one used most frequently is to be used. *'Katakana': The actual characters of the Digimon's Japanese name. *'Japname': If the dub and romanized names differ, the romanized name is given here. If possible, the romanized name should be sourced to an official romanization. *'Image': An official image of the Digimon. Most preferable are the Toie character art images, and then the Bandai image. If neither is available, a screenshot or card scan will suffice. These images should not be edited outside of special circumstances; ask an admin to check whether such circumstances exist. *'Appears': A list of which media the Digimon made major appearances in - the Digimon must either have a speaking or storyline role to qualify, so no "Etemen appears in the crowd at the Autumn Leaf Fair in Digimon Frontier". Each appearance should be separated by a tag, with no spaces before or after it. *'Actors': A list of the actors which have voiced the Digimon, linked to their article on wikipedia, or (if that is not available) their own website. The version and season in which the actor voiced the Digimon should be noted, like this: **(En:) Richard Cansino (Tamers) **(Ja:) Kumiko Nishihara (Frontier) ::The voice actors for the same language should be separated by commas, while the lists for each language should be separated with the tag. *'Partner': The Tamers which have had Digimon partners of that species, linked to that character's article by their full name. *'From' and To: A list of the Digimon which have been shown to have a digivolution from or to the topic Digimon. These Digimon are linked to by their name (for example, Meramon), and separated by tags. These must be sourced to a storyline instance, and what this means differs between the media. Any digivolution displayed or mentioned in the anime or manga is considered acceptable, but only digivolutions which occur during the story of a video game are acceptable (for example, SkullGreymon to Machinedramon). Card digivolutions are generally unacceptable; however, there are special circumstances for the cards and games detailed here. If the digivolutions involve specific versions of the Digimon (such as Agumon (Original), Agumon X, or Agumon (New)), they are separated accordingly: **(X':) Omekamon ::Only the first instance of a digivolution, according to the order given above needs to be given as a source. Details on how to source are given below. *'Attribute: The Attributes (Vaccine, Data, Virus, Variable, or Unknown) of the Digimon, separated by if there are more than one. *'Family': The Family to which the Digimon is shown to belong to. This is usually denoted by the background of the cards it appears on. *'Type': The Type of the Digimon. If the species has had more than one type, these are listed in alphabetical order, and the first must have "Digimon" after it, as such: :::Dinosaur Digimon :::Reptile ::These also need to be separated by a tag. *'Cards': The card numbers for each card representing the Digimon. Humans Sourcing Non-summary information from a specific episode or chapter should be sourced after the info, with the format Season/Manga, "Episode/Chapter" Number, like such: *''Digimon Next'', "Welcome to the Digimon Net Game!" 01 If the information is from a game or virtual pet, it should simply be sourced to Game Name or Pet Name, as such: *'Digimon V-Pet Version V' If the information is from a card, the sourcing should be Card Name and linked to the card's article, as such: *ST-01 If the ref is used more than once in an article, it should use the refname tag, as such: * The number part is simply the episode or chapter number. For movies, this number should be "M1" or "M2", for games and V-Pets it should be the version number, and for cards, it should be the full card number (ST01, for example). The "Season" part of the refname should be derived from these abbreviations: *Adventure: "1" *Adventure 02: "2" *Tamers: "3" *Frontier: "4" *Data Squad: "5" **Digimon World: Data Squad: "DSDW" *X-Evolution: "X" *Adventure V-Tamer 01: "V" *Chronicle: "C" *D-Cyber: "DC" *Next: "N" *Anode Tamer: "AT" *Cathode Tamer: "CT" *Tag Tamers: "TT" *D1 Tamers: "D1T" *Brave Tamer: "BT" *Digimon World: "DW" *Digimon Rumble Arena: "RA" *Digimon Battle Spirit: "BS" *Digimon Racing: "DR" *Digimon RPG: "DRPG" *Digimon V-Pet: "VP" *Digimon Pendulum: "P" *Digimon Pendulum Progress: "PP" *Digimon Pendulum X: "PX" *Digimon Accel: "A" *Digimon Mini: "M" *Digimon WonderSwan: "WS" *Digivice: "DV" *Digimon Trading Card Game: "DTCG" *Digi-Battle Card Game: "DBCG" *D-Tector Card Game: "DTCG" *Digimon Collectible Card Game: "DCCG" *Hyper Coliseum: "HCCG" *Alpha Evolve: "AECG" *Battle Terminal: "BTCG" Digivolutions Articles Digimon (Species) Articles should start off with a profile of the Digimon, usually derived from Digimon Channel or from the cards, and then proceed with a list of the Digimon's appearances in anime, manga, and video games. If there is more than one version of a Digimon, such as "Agumon (Original)", "Agumon (New)", "Agumon X", and "Agumon (Black)", each of these should have a rank-2 header, and : should be added at the top to make the page more navigable. These appearances should be organized by the season name, as such: : Digimon Frontier If the Digimon is a prominent character in that season, there should be a "main" link under the header, and all info about that character should be on that Digimon's page. If there are other appearances of the character, such as the multiple Gotsumon in Frontier, there should also be information detailing these under the "main" link. These appearances should be grouped together only if it is confirmed that it is the same specific Digimon or group of Digimon, otherwise, they should be in separate paragraphs. So, the Burgermon on the moon should not be in the same paragraph as the Burgermon that were attacked by Petaldramon, as though they are both Burgermon, they are separate characters. If a Digimon appears but does not have a speaking or plot-important role (i.e., it is a "cameo"), then it should only be mentioned that the Digimon in that scene. So, for the Angewomon in Kurata's lab, we would only say: :"An Angewomon appeared in one of the stasis tubes in the lab where Relena was getting her operation." instead of :"An Angewomon appeared in one of the stasis tubes in the lab where Relena was getting her operation. It was upside down, and its wings covered its legs. This was the only appearance of Angewomon in this season, and the color of her wings was slightly more red then they are supposed to be. If Relena had been operated on as planned, she could have been given Angewomon's wings and gloves." A Digimon's role in the toys and video games should also be covered. See DotFalcomon and Zurumon for examples. After all the information on the Digimon's place in the fiction, it's attacks should be listed, under the header :Attacks If its known which attacks are "Special Techniques" and which are "Normal Techniques", they can be separated under those headers instead. Only the attacks from the cards, the anime, and the manga can be unsourced. Any attacks from other sources, such as video games or V-Pets, must be sourced, either by putting them under a header like "Attacks in Digimon World", putting the source in comments(), or using a ref tag, named as covered here. Descriptions of attacks must come from how the attack is used in the anime, manga, video games, or official profile - no matter how obvious the name of the attack makes the description seem, there are too many instances of contradictions to allow editors to make up a description themselves. The attacks should be organized in a bulleted list, and if the dubbed name is different from the original attack, the original should be present in italics, like this: :* Flame Fist (Knuckle Fire): description If the original or dubbed name of the attack is a Japanese word, or in kanji, the attack name should be listed as such: : so, Ninjamon's Dancing Leaves technique would be displayed as such: : If the literal translation is close to the dubbed name, the "lit." box should not be used. Also, if there is no dubbed name of the technique, the Romaji name should be used as the main name, and the "Romaji" box should be left blank. For example, Ravemon's sword would be written as : and would display as : The "『" and "』" are optional, but preferred. The attack descriptions should be in present tense, and describe the action, not the Digimon. See Zurumon's article for an example. After the attacks, a "Notes" section should be added: : Notes : Finally, the article should have all applicable categories listed.